Afraid
by Poke-David-Thewlis
Summary: Sokka and Toph are out in the woods when a giant beast comes crashing through the trees. Sokka might have lost his love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor dose Kristian

I didn't come up with all of this, this was a roleplay story by me and aangxxxkatara (Kristian). So both of us are the writers of this story.

* * *

One chilly night in the middle of a large forest, a small pufferchicken was pecking at the ground. A crack sounded. The pufferchicken looked up, and seeing nothing, it went back to pecking little seeds out of the grass. Then all of a sudden a series of thumps came at it at a fast pace. "Sneek attack!" came a cry.

A metal boomerang came down and met with the grass. The pufferchicken was gone. Sokka sighed, letting his arms hang as he bent over.

"It still doesn't work when you yell it out loud, Sokka." came a voice. Toph walked out of the darkness. "This is how you do it!" She lifted one leg and stomped her foot down on the ground. Yards away a rock jutted out of the ground along with a screech. Toph held her position and the pufferchicken fell beside her. She dropped her pose and grinned.

"Well sorry." Sokka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not all of us can earthbend to get our food!" Staring at the now dead pufferchicken, licking his lips. Striding over he picked up the dead bird. "I guess I could work on the whole 'sneek attack' thing, couldn't I? Hehe. " He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with the hand that didn't carry the dead chicken.

Turning and for the first time actually looking at the surroundings he said, "Huh, we're farther from camp then I thought," he stopped suddenly, eyeing her suspisiously. "Wait, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you dummy." She pointed her finger without looking at him. "What else would I be doing out here?" She put her arm down.

"Well... uhhh... Thanks I guess, but... I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Sokka joked, turning back to her.

"Yeah, well it seems to me that only big boys get lost in the woods." She laughed.

"hmph." Sokka huffed, "Is that all you can do? Insult me?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "and for your information, I am not lost, I just got a little to far from camp." He said, "It's that way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction of their camp. "No... wait... It's that way." He said, pointing toward a stream not far away, still not in the right direction.

"I don't think so." Toph crossed her arms satisfied by the way she, a blind girl can find their camp, but yet he can't. "It's that way." She said pointing behind her.

"Show off." Sokka sighed, "Okay I admit I don't have the best since of direction but at least I didn't die." He laughed, turning and starting to walk in the direction of the darkening forest, "Coming?" he asked her over his shoulder.

"Yes, as soon as I smash the giant spider that is clinging to your back." She joked.

"WHERE?!" He screamed, running in circles trying his hardest to reach the "spider", "GET IT OFF! GET IT-- Wait a minute," he stopped, glaring at her, "You can't see my back..." he trailed off, still glaring at her.

"Duh!" Her mouth was stretched open as she waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm blind." She stopped waving and walked off into the darkness. Leaving Sokka behind to glare.

"HEY!" Sokka yelled, "Evil little earthbending brat I hate her so much..." He grumbled, yet his head said other wise, 'And she still doesn't notice me...' He sighed and followed her.

In the darkness they walked Sokka was trailing behind Toph. All of a sudden Toph stopped. Sokka, who was too wrapped up in his own thoughts didn't notice his friend stop, thus running into her, "HEY! What's the big idea?!" Sokka yelled, from his place on the ground, "Hey... what's wrong?"

"This may sound strange, but I think something big and metal is coming our way!"

"Uhhh... Not good..." Sokka said, eyes wide, "Let's get outta here!" He yelled, standing up and running back the way they came. A metallic clinking and pounding came from behind. Toph, now realizing how close it was, chased after Sokka. A big wolflion covered with metal armor knocked a tree over as it roared and ran wildly through the forest. As Toph ran, her foot hit a tree root that she was to panicky to feel. She tripped and twisted to where she fell on her back.

She coffed her hands together and a rock came up out of the ground hitting the wolflion in the chest. "Sokka!" Hearing Toph's cry Sokka spun around on the spot,

"Toph? Toph? WHERE ARE Y--" He stopped when he noticed what was chasing them, "That's... a... big cat..." It was then he noticed the blind girl on the ground, "TOPH!" he screamed, running back to her, "Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, "Never mind," grabbing her hand he yelled ,"Let's get outta here!" Toph got to her feet. "I'm fine!" she said, her cheeks turning pink. The wolflion shook its daze off. It let out a big roar.

Suddenly Toph got an idea. She spun around to face the giant creature in metal. "What are you doing?!" Sokka shrieked turning back around when he realized she wasn't following, "We're supposed to be running away from the thing that wants to kill us!" Even though Sokka couldn't see Toph's face she grinned. She lifted her arms out in front of her. Now the wolflion was right over her. Sokka closed his eyes shut. 'Please don't hurt her, Please don't hurt her!' Sokka thought desperately, fighting against the urge to watch, opening his eye a crack and watch the scene in front of him, biting his lip to keep from yelling out to her again.

The wolflion took one leap that would have squashed Toph. Toph was no longer visible. She must be trapped under the creature's metal paws. "TOPH!" Sokka screamed, eyes wide with horror, 'Not good! Not good!' his head screamed, "TOPH! get away you little beast!" He screamed, tears stinging his eyes, as he ran at the wolflion. Liked he'd think of that... 'Wait...' Sokka stopped in his tracks, reaching behind his back he found, to his utmost horror, this sword was gone. "Not good." 'I must have left it at camp!' Staring at the giant wolflion he gulped, 'Don't just stand there! Toph needs you!' His head screamed at him. Looking around wildly he remembered his trusty boomerang, Grabbing it off his back he thought silently as he threw it at the big animal, 'Boomerang don't fail me now!' He looked up when he heard a loud 'Thud' and a screech, the wolflion shook it's head growling at him, "Get away from her." Sokka growled at it, But it stayed put, "I said, GET!" he screamed, tears now falling down his cheeks, throwing the boomerang at it again, causing the metal animal to turn and retreat farther away, "TOPH!"

There was still no Toph. Then the ground started swirling and Toph popped out. "Sokka I had that all under control! I was just... waiting for the right moment to strike!" Even though she said this, it wasn't true. During her panic she had thought that what she had in mind would work, but then she couldn't help but think of how it wasn't going to go as she had planed. Her cheeks turned pink again at a sudden thought- 'Sokka saved me.'

"Oh... sorry..." Sokka said nerviously, "I was just... uh... worried about you..." he trailed off, looking away from her, 'all I wanted to do is show her how much she means to me...' he thought sadly. "What ever... Let's just get back to camp." he sighed, a hint of rejection in his voice.

* * *

We got realy board... So we wrote this roleplay story. We were going to write a second chapter, but we never got to it... We might make a second chapter to this later... Oh and I'm the one who started the story. :D

I controlled Toph, Kristian controlled Sokka... Well I controlled Sokka once near the begining when he missed the pufferchicken with his boomerang.

Sokka and Toph are going to poke every one who liked this story.


End file.
